Yukumo Village
Yukumo is the village setting for Monster Hunter Portable 3rd. It is based heavily on a traditional Japanese (oriental) style. It is located within a mountain area in the Autumn season. Description A flourishing mountain village at the center of a valley where hot springs flow. Structures are built along both sides of the valley because of the restricting terrain. The village's largest building is in the center where it can utilize the natural hot springs. The Gathering Hall is a meeting place for hunters combined with an outdoor spa facility for relaxation. Accommodations are available to hunters in a separate building on the village's middle level. A General Store and Blacksmith are located on the bottom level. In addition to its hot spring attractions, the village also has an active forestry where high quality lumber is exported to neighboring cities in the region. Until recently, the village had been secured by visiting Hunters who came to use the hot springs. However, because of an increased appearance of large monsters, the village has had to request a dispatch from the Hunter's Guild. After slaying Zinogre, players may receive a movie showing Yukumo Village celebrating. To top it all, almost all characters from previous games make a cameo appearance. Culture As mentioned above, Yukumo is clearly based on real-life oriental culture, this is evident from the structure of the buildings and the dressing code of the local villager, with the most prominent being the Chieftess herself that wears a Kimono-like dress as the sign of her leadership. There are also other oriental-based culture exclusive to the Yukumo that is not found elsewhere in Monster Hunter universe: Yukumo Wood Yukumo Village is famous for their carpentry. Not limited to buildings and housewares, their wood-crafting goes as far as their smithing. They could make hunting equipment for their hunters from a material named Yukumo Wood. The wood has unique properties, it can be fused through smithing with material as hard as ores and monster parts. Some of the better-quality wood could even be fused with Carbalite Ore. With this material they can make their own exclusive armor and their lineage version of the 6 original weapon types, the 5 advanced weapon types and even Loc-Lac's prideful founding, the Switch Axe. Yukumo Wood can only be found in the Misty Peaks and so far only hunters of Yukumo are known to harvest and utilize them. As for this, there are only two possible explanations: One, is that hunters from other regions are not allowed to carve this wood because the Guild always inspects hunters that have finished their hunt in the Misty Peaks to check whether they have done illegal logging of this wood. Two, is that only the people of Yukumo know about this wood, and they only share their secret to their hunters or those who have gained the trust from the Chieftess. Although other blacksmiths have managed to create replicas of Yukumo hunting armor, it is not as good as the ones made in Yukumo, because the lack of Yukumo Wood in its crafting is replaced with a normal sturdy wood instead, while the weapons themselves are impossible to craft except to Yukumo's Blacksmith, at least until now. The Yukumo Hot Spring Yukumo Village gains special appreciation from the world for their legendary Hot Spring located in their Guild Hall. The Hot Spring has heavenly rejuvenating effects for those who bath inside it. People with many affiliations favor the bath, but it seems only hunters can have a free bath in the spring. The spring is managed, guarded and run by a Felyne known as the "Spring-Keeper", and a beverage service is also available in the bath-spot that serves various beverages, with prices regardless of hunters or not. The spring is used by men and women alike, and there is no divider for both genders in the bath-spot so the Guild suggests that women wear towels to cover their bodies while bathing. Notes *The boiling egg near the entrance to Yukumo farm can give a Hotspring Egg if the player presses square in front of it. *The hotsprings can buff the hunter by increasing increasing health and stamina. The quality of the hotspring can be upgraded by completing quests from the Hotspring Attendant. *Despite Monster Hunter Portable 3rd having never been localized, Yukumo Village is mentioned numerous times in Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate, with its English name phonetically identical to its Japanese one. Photo Gallery YukumoVillage.jpg MHP3-blacksmith.jpg MHP3-hotspring.jpg MHP3-villageelder.jpg Yukumo-Spa.jpg Yukumo-Chief.png Yukumo-Receptionist.png|Konaha Concept Art Nyanjiro.png MHP3-Drink-ya.png|Drink Shopkeeper MHP3-Bandai-san.png|Banzai MHP3rd-Konaha.png|Konaha (pink; Low Rank) MHP3rd-Sasayu.png|Sasayu (blue; High Rank) hall scan 1.jpg|Famitsu Magazine Guild Hall Scan hall scan 2.jpg|Famitsu Magazine Guild Hall Scan spa scan 1.jpg|Famitsu Magazine Spa Scan spa scan 2.jpg|Famitsu Magazine Spa Scan SPA YIPPEE!!!.jpg spa pic.jpg relaaaaaax.jpg oops....jpg hi.jpg YAY DUCKY!!!!.jpg Mhp3_251010_003.jpg|Onsen Status Up Mhp3_251010_004.jpg|Ducks~ Mhp3_251010_008.jpg|Take a bath with your hairy companions! Mhp3_251010_009.jpg|The Onsen Attendant Mhp3_251010_021.jpg|Drink Shop Felyne Skills Mhp3_251010_028.jpg|Rival Mhp3_251010_029.jpg|Guildhall Entrance Mhp3_251010_027.jpg|Guildhall Shop Mhp3_251010_026.jpg|Guildhall Itembox Mhp3_251010_025.jpg|Arzuros Quest File:Scan0001-1-.jpg File:Scan0002-1-1.jpg File:Scan0003-1-.jpg File:Scan0004-1-.jpg File:Scan0005-1-.jpg File:Scan0006-1-.jpg MHI2 17.jpg|Concept art MHI2 16.jpg Video Gallery Category:Areas